


Rogues Gallery Held Together by Duct Tape and a Wish (Spell)

by EnterNameHere



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterNameHere/pseuds/EnterNameHere
Summary: The intertwining story of many powerful people, uniting against a single political manipulator and whatever may be helping him.a.k.a. I'm too impatient to actually find opportunities to play as all of the Dungeons & Dragons characters that I've created, so instead I'm writing them all into a story.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Rogues Gallery Held Together by Duct Tape and a Wish (Spell)

Some of them have already met. Others currently don’t know that the rest exist. Some have shared history, others are from entirely opposite walks of life. But when it comes to saving the world, you can never have too many people. They are individually incredibly powerful, but together, their strength will synergize exponentially to create the most unstoppable troupe of heroes that the Material Plane has ever seen.

But in order to grow, something must start small. And that’s exactly where we start tonight.

* * *

Deep down beneath the overhanging canopy of tree branches, a trio of experienced mercenaries make camp for the night. A half-orc is bending over a makeshift fire-pit, attempting to strike a match to light against its tinderbox.

Aerkhaus is driven by a want to know everything that is happening or has happened. Her skin is remarkably tan, with a small green-ish tinge "betraying" her orcish heritage. Her tusks are very small, almost unnoticeable from a distance. Her dark yellow eyes pierce the night. Her studded leather armor has already been taken off, and underneath it she wears an unremarkable civilian outfit. Her jacket is extensively embroidered with unremarkable patterns. Her sleeves are rolled all the way up as she attempts to coax a flame from the small match. She curses in Orcish as the match breaks against the side of the box, not due to strength, but rather to the angle at which she is attempting to strike it. She looks over one of her companions. “Yo Skryn, do you have any more matches?”

Skryn is a changeling. Their skin is a willowy silver color, and their hair is swept over to one side, barely covering their left eye. All across their body are patches of silver dragon scales. Their right leg becomes fully draconic at the base, and their left arm becomes a full draconic claw below the elbow. Their left eye is pale white, while the right eye has a black, thin draconic pupil. Draconic horns jut out from the head. Pushing through their hair, the left horn comes out and bends awkwardly at around two inches, while the right horn seems to have been broken off at about half an inch from the base. Skryn’s clothes appear to have been mostly tailored to work around the draconic nature of their natural form. Around what would be the ring finger of their claw is a gold ring with a small opal gem set into it. Their non-draconic arm bares a skin-tight glove, and their cloak has had slits cut from the back, through which their scale-covered back can be glimpsed. They turn their head towards the sound of the half-orc’s voice, replying in a slightly raspy female voice, “Sis, you do realize that Dawn and myself could light the fire if you wanted us to, right?”

Aerkhaus sighs heavily. “Well, I blanked on you being able to, but no, I honestly didn’t know that Dawn could do shit with fire. I don’t pay attention to everything you two do.”

The half-orc glances over to her side, where the third of their trio, Dawn, is now kneeling. The calico tabaxi is dressed in orange monk vestiges. The fur of her left arm is entirely covered by one long bandage. Below the belt, she wears slightly baggy pants of a pale indigo color, as well as a pair of boots with a deep verdant hue. Around her shoulders is a black cloak that vaguely resembles a pair of wings. On her right paw, she wears a ring nearly identical to the one Skryn wears. Holding out her paw, Dawn summons a small flame from out of thin air before tossing it into the makeshift campfire in order to bring it to life. “For one,” she says as she watches the campfire flicker to full life, “I am grateful that you are not an overbearing older sister. But on the other hand, I am worried that you failing to notice before now is a sign that your ever-vigilant nature is beginning to deteriorate.”

Aerkhaus chuckles mildly, walking over to a nearby tree to lean against. “No, I’m still plenty vigilant. I just tend to actively tune out the shit that doesn’t matter.” She pulls a deck of cards out of an inside pocket of her jacket and starts to shuffle them. “For instance, one thing I have noticed is that Skryn hasn’t restocked your ring since you used that Chaos Bolt.”

The changeling slowly sits up straight upon hearing this. “Shit, you’re right. Come here, Dawn.”

The tabaxi moves next to Skryn, folding her legs to sit comfortably as she offers her hand to the sorcerer. They take her hand, holding it firmly in their draconic claw as the changeling thinks for a moment before muttering a spell under their breath and loosely tracing a glyph with one finger of the claw. Tapping Dawn’s paw a couple times with the non-draconic hand, Skryn smiles lightly. “There we go. Now you have a Dragon’s Breath and a Sleet Storm in there.” They lean forward and steal a quick kiss from the tabaxi. “Try not to burn down a cart with this one.”

“I literally can’t,” Dawn replies immediately. “Next to nothing that you do is able to set things on fire.”

“In case you didn’t assume so already,” Aerkhaus says louder to draw her friends’ attention, “I’ll take the first watch.”

* * *

The half-orc sits with her back against the tree, slowly shuffling her deck of cards. Her eyes glance beyond the immediate firelight, searching for anything out of place. Resting her ceaseless vigil for a moment, she looks over towards her two travelling companions, huddled close together, the changeling leaning their head on the shoulder of the tabaxi. A small smile slowly creeps its way onto the half-orc's features as she watches the two of them slumber peacefully.

A sudden distant noise brings Aerkhaus back into business. She sits incredibly still, listening very closely to the rustling of distant foliage. She then hears a hushed voice speaking in Orcish, “Only three people, no need to surround them.”

Aerkhaus instantly knows what needs to be done. Ruffling the deck of cards she holds in her hand, she looks straight towards Skryn, muttering under her breath, “We got company. Orcs. Don’t know how many, but shouldn’t be too much of a problem. I’ll make you invisible.”

Skryn’s eyes open almost instantly upon receiving the Message spell. “Understood. I can handle this. Cast away.” Clutching their claw into a fist, the changeling holds up their ring, casting out the Pass without Trace spell stored within. Skryn slowly sits up and unfurls their draconic wings out from under their cloak. Aerkhaus ruffles the cards again, muttering a few words before the changeling disappears from sight.

As soon as the invisibility takes effect, Skryn flaps their wings and lifts themselves off the ground. Flying low overhead the camp, they scan around the forest, spotting the movement of multiple figures through the forest. Skryn grins and swoops down a little lower so they can more easily view the moving figures. Only seven orcs, and huddled very close together. Skryn’s grin widens. Weaving their claw subtly to make a small discordant riff using Prestidigitation (albeit mostly to drop the invisibility), Skryn drops down in front of the orc huddle. The group stops the moment the changeling hits the ground. The changeling's grin is on full display, revealing teeth that become sharper the further back in the mouth they go. “I'd apologize for this, but I'd rather avoid the lie.”

With that, Skryn lets out a powerful Cone of Cold directly into the group of orcs. Foliage caught in the area of effect instantly freezes over, effectively killed by the sudden invasive frost. And where the orcs had stood, there are now seven beautiful ice statues, commemorating the occasion, and fully demonstrating that whatever plan the orcs may have had, it was never going to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story's going to start off a little slower than normal. There's a lot of people to introduce across a couple of chapters, and I want to make sure all of the characters get a good introduction in terms of how they look. I understand if the long descriptions may feel out of place, but everyone's only getting one. After that? Smooth sailing.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me a comment! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, and generally just anything you think I could do better.
> 
> Also, feel free to ask me questions about any of the characters in the story! If it's not too crucial to the plot later on, I'll probably answer it.


End file.
